NEVER CURSE PAW PATROL
August 27th 1 am Tuesday, it was a great day as dan and Jarrell were watching their favorite show the office when at exactly 1:30 am a paw patrol add came on saying a new movie was coming out called ready raceday rescue and Dan thought it was ok but Jarrell hated it and said a cuzz word after hearing it TV: the new ready raceday rescue movie is coming this September don't miss this awesome episode on sec 16th, Jarrell: yeah whatever that show is bull so much bull Dan: its not bull but it's just ok Jarrell: OK OK U THINK IT'S OK IT'S NOWHERE CLOSE TO OK SHEESH IT'S A PIECE OF **** THATS WHAT IT IS! Dan: JARRELL WHAT IS WRONG WITH U UR NUTS DO U KNOW THAT THE PAW PATROL IS REAL! Jarrell: REAL HA they are not real their a fake phony ***** team with lots of ******* pups ha and ill prove it to u by doing a 3 am challenge Dan: a 3 am challenge awesome alright but if I win u owe me a episode of my choice Jarrell: fine but if I win u owe me a dollar Dan: you got yourself a deal Jarrell: sweet I got the video up let's go 3, 2, 1, go action Dan: hello guys and welcome back to another 3pm challenge I got my friend Jarrell here any were gonna find out if the paw patrol, is real or not so let's go do the ritual Dan: now to do this ritual u need to close your eyes and say in the mirror 3 times the pups names while facing the mirror then turn around 2 times and it says a paw patrol pup will appear Jarrell: alright let's do this and a extra tip im gonna curse the p.p. ha Dan: idk if that's a good idea but try it Jarrel: ok here we go ( closes eyes facing mirror ) Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye ( turns around twice and says ) curse you ******* you no good ******* and bull crappy pups you outta dye in hell and burn, ok im done Dan: wow nothing happened thats odd Dan said that and then heard a crash and thump Jarrel: what the **** was that Dan: dont know go check it out Jarrell: ok sure, Jarrell walked in and saw the light off an a broken light on the ground the he looked in the bathroom and saw not 1 nor 2 but 3 paw patrol figures staring at him but they had red eyes and we're smiling Jarrell: holy **** what the **** dan get in here Dan: what is it Jarrell: look behind u Dan looked behind to see the 3 pups staring with red eyes and smiling they were Marshall Chase and Skye and then they heard the pups talk Marshall: hello my friend Jarrell im Marshall and this is chase and skye won't u tell me why u cursed us, their eyes were back to normal Jarrell: yes because your a bull crappy pups crew there At this point their eyes turned to white and they looked at Jarrell as he shook and was in fear and panicking then marshall looked at him Marshall: now what we're u saying ? Marshall questimated and grabbed Jarrell by the shoe and dragged him towand Chase and Skye and he was frighten Marshall: u look like a great lunch to my friends would u like to repeat that sentence again or no Jarrell: no let me go Marshall: not till u promise u won't curse us again Marshall tightened his grip on Jarrell Marshall promise me Jarrell: i....I ( he was being knocked out ) Marshall: PROMISE ME or I will feed u to the pups Jarrell now gasped and sputtered Jarrell:i....I promise ( he said and was knocked out for 20 mins ) Marshall: good choice Jarrell well done u made me and my friends proud I thought I was gonna have to eat u with the others but not this time great job Jarrell ( marshall and his friends giggle ) As dan pulls out his M16 and says " sorry ryder but I have no other choice " Dan aims the gun at Marshall and the others and cocks the gun back Dan: hey Marshall Marshall: what ( marshall sees the gun in dans hand ) Dan: get fucked, Dan says and starts shooting Marshall and the others dead and after 2 mins chase and skye are dead Marshall: WHY U AHOLE LOOK WHAT U DID UR SO GONNA PAY DEATH THAT IS COME OVER HERE U IDIOT ( marshall grabs his leg and trys to eat it off ) Dan: oh heck no u dont (and shoots marshall till he's dying real bad and notices he's not really the good marshall he has black on his pup tag) Marshall: your gonna PAY SEVERELY DAN SEVERELY Dan: no u are Msrshall: for what Dan: for being fake ( and shoots marshall dead fully ) Jarrell: what happened did i win where are they Dan: no u losto but we're gonna forget it and their dead they were fake they weren't the real ones but fake versions of them Jarrell: oh ok so now we can go watch TV Dan: Yep we can let's go Jarrell: what the heck They notice Marshall Chase and Skye sit ting on the sofa watching TV but they had normal eyes Dan: oh no no no you end here marshall Marshall: no wait were real thanks for the help we were trapped inside a box from the dark sides of us you saved us Jarrel and Dan looked at each other: your welcome Then the 3 pups and they sat down and watched TV for the rest of the night The end to be continued in part 5 Category:Darkside of paw patrol returns Category:Jarrell and Dan Category:Real Marshall Chase and Skye Category:M16 dans favorite gun Category:3am challenge Category:Only Swear Words you see are fucked and ahole Category:Very violent and yes actually there so much blood and gore lol cause dan lost his mind Category:Cuzzing a lot but is stared Category:Paw Patrol episode ready raceday rescue is in real life Category:The office dan and jarrells favorite show Category:Cursed marshall chase and skye Category:Darkside of paw patrol ritual